Legendary War
by Buwaro
Summary: In the midst of a world war, a war between the Mew race and alien creatures, it is easy to overlook some of the other players in the conflict. Some of the other beings with enough strength to join the fight against the invaders. This is their story.
1. Powers of Ice: The Titan

I'm sure some of you have seen WiseAbsol's story Solitude, seeing as Aeris plugged it not too long ago. It involved the lovely Mew's past and, most importantly, just how he came to be the last of his kind. I just felt the need to expand on that a little more. That conflict, there are so many tales that could be told. And tell them I will. The Mew race may have done most of the fighting, but the other Legendaries all played their part. And I felt the need to give them their do.

Obviously, my thanks goes out to Abby for giving me such a great setting to work with. Solitude isn't really required reading, as you intelligent people could figure out what is going on, but if you really want to get the emotion in this piece, then you are going to want to look it up.

This fic will have a fair amount of violence, obviously, seeing as it is centered around a war.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy, or at least get something worthwhile out of reading this.

-Buwaro

**Legendary War**

**Act I : Powers of Ice**

**-The Titan-**

_The air was cold, below freezing. If the winds flowing through the snowy wastelands got any worse, there was a chance that the weaker of the group would have to retreat for shelter. And Ark could not afford losing any of his troop. He ruffled his fur to fight off the worst of the chill, keeping his mind occupied on what was going on below him. On the ice, four of his tiny group were working away, slowly chipping away at the ice, trying not to pre-maturely awaken what they were looking for._

_Still half-buried, the large titan didn't move, even as the four Mew worked, the other five of the troop keeping careful watch on the surroundings. Not with their eyes, no, the mist was much too thick to see far, but with their minds, their consciousness spreading out across the plains, searching for any signs of that familiar foe. So far, they had been lucky. Being so deep in the wastelands, the invaders had not made it too far in, and all those that had were weakened enough by the cold that the troop could destroy them._

_But, living out on the ice fields was starting to take its toll. Hardly anyone smiled anymore, there were no more jokes. No one even mentioned their homes anymore, not even sure if their homes still existed. There was hardly any other life this deep in the wastelands, even the Ice types preferring to stay closer to the outskirts. It was just ten psychic felines, sealed off from the rest of the world, trying to find a way to turn the tide, to gain enough strength to take on the alien lifeforms. Not only take them on, but crush them, to wipe them off the face of the planet, to make them regret ever landing._

_Ark shook his head to clear it, it was not the time for idle fancies. He noticed his Beta, who was helping remove the ice, starting to falter. She was the youngest of the group and, as she hailed from the Orrean desert, her body tired often from the cold winds. Yet she was Ark's second in command more for her tactical ability, and her spirit, more than her physical strength. He floated down, catching her blue eyes as he levitated over, they seemed to shine slightly in the light, something that the other Mew's eyes did not. They had all lost that light, even Ark himself no longer possessed it, whereas she managed to keep it despite everything, earning her the nickname Light from the others. After a year in the wastelands, she couldn't even remember her original name, yet that light had never faltered. That light gave them a little hope, the will to survive throughout the day, to keep on fighting. If Light fell, Ark knew that the rest of the troop would soon follow, himself included. He pushed the thoughts back, thinking of the worst was not befitting an Alpha. He had to lead them, help them survive, not think about their deaths._

_"How are we doing?" He spoke, voice barely audible against the chill. Light wiped her tail across her forehead as she looked up at her leader, leaving her toils for a moment to give her report._

_"We could awaken it soon, once we've cleared the rest of its torso. Then it'd be a lot easier to get the legs free."_

_"Roughly how long until we can summon it?"_

_"At the rate we're going... we could be here until dark."_

_"Okay." Ark nodded, once, taking a moment to deliberate over the report before making a decision, "Take a break, I'll take over for now. You're no good to us if you exaust yourself."_

_"'Kay." Her tail moved again, this time in the pantomime of a salute. The light in her eyes shone that little bit brighter, her body glad to take a rest as she floated towards the lone rock in the plains, sheltering from the worst of the winds behind it._

_Ark, once sure she was actually resting, turned to the other three working on uncovering the ancient relic. Bran, Lucille and Ryn all barely glanced up from their toils, deft paws wearing away the great sheet of ice, paws soon joined by a fresh pair as Ark joined in their labours, his rested body allowing him to wrench chucks of weakened ice away, speeding up the process by a fair chunk. In fact, the creature's torso was free in barely any time at all. Of course, Ark only had the guess on that one, being unable to even see the sun through the mist and therefore unable to gauge how much time had passed at all._

_Light floated back over, looking much better rested, as the three other Mew breathed sighs of relief, the air exaled coming out as small white plumes. Ark dismissed them to rest, they deserved a little time to recover from their excursions. Then he turned his attention to the relic. Looking like a giant ice crytal, the massive titan was still partially buried under many years of ice. But, its arms and the gemstones that served as its head were free, that was all Ark needed. Placing his paws on the two yellow gems at the ends of the cross, having to resist the urge to pull away at the sudden chill that rocketed up his arms from the ice golem. Closing his eyes, he sent out a small psychic pulse, slowly feeding it through his arms and into the gems, feeling the energy spreading through the titan. The purple glow of energy from his paws was soon replaced by a golden one from the gemstones as they slowly started to illuminate, the being slowly awakening from several thousands years of slumber._

_"Re-gi-ce!" The being seemed to speak, voice rumbling from somewhere inside the ancient being, even though Ark could not see any kind of organ inside of the icy body._

_"I am Ark, Alpha Mew of this area." Ark spoke, slowly, clearly, having heard the tales of how do deal with the golems. They would obey the first person to speak to them upon their awakening, no other. "These other Mew are allies, they are not to be harmed."_

_"Ac-know-ledge-d!"_

_"You are to to assist us in the war against the Deoxys," Ark paused momentarily, an illusion of one of the damned aliens forming before the golem, "these beings. They can shapeshift slightly, but all are marked by that gem in their center. They are our enemy."_

_"I Shall Des-troy En-em-ies!"_

_"That is correct." Ark nodded once, pleased with how things were turning out. "But first, you must free your legs."_

_The ice pinning the golem down seemed to shatter under some old power as it floated into the air, levitating just above the floor with seemingly no effort at all. It was now that Ark was able to see just how large the titan was. It towered over the Mew, and it was definitely taller than the Deoxys. Light seemed in awe of the mighty being, staring up at it with her eyes wide, the shine in them even brighter than before. Ark had to wonder if his own had gained a tiny fraction of that shine, knowing just what they possessed._

_Then, one of the sentry's tail shot straight out, the fur on it almost spiking up. Ark knew that sign, he knew it well. Contact... A powerful contact. Deoxys were arriving._

_"How many?" He asked, the sentry still focused on the incoming foes._

_"More than I've ever seen before." She replied, her voice quivering with the cold... and fear. Fear with only grew as a second sentry reacted, focused on the opposite direction._

_"We've got them on this side too!" _

_"Ark?" Light asked, "What do we do?"_

_"Well, we know we can't outrun them. So we don't have much of a choice." He sighed to himself, turning towards the golem that had stayed stationary during the entire exchange, "Regice, enemies are incoming. We fight."_

_"Ac-know-ledge-d!"_

_The ten Mew all spread themselves out into two fronts, facing the two incoming swarms, varying their height so the Deoxys would not be able to hit more than one target at a time. Regice was in the center of the two fronts, with orders to fire on whichever enemy was causing the most trouble at any one moment. The Mew then did the only thing they could. They waited, fighting back their fears, focusing on the present, not the chance they might not witness the future. Staying their nerves, their hearts and minds, they waited, psychically watching throughout the land, feeling those dark pinprinks of the Deoxys shooting their way._

_The demonic creatures were almost in firing distance, Ark and his front charging their attacks mere moments before Light and her team did the same. It wouldn't be long. Ark could sense the numbers, each side bearing down on them had more than twice the number of the aliens than they had ever faced at one time before. But, they had the golem, who's icicle arms pointed across the endless icy expance, a blue orb forming between them. Regice fired the first shot, the giant beam of ice slicing through the mist, Ark just managing to see the forms of the Deoxys starting to move to escape the blast. One failed, the massive beam tore through it, the flesh fading into nothing as the empty gem fell to the ice plains below._

_They were close now, the Mew launching their own attacks as Regice fired again, psychic energy blasting through the air and ripping through the Deoxys. But, the volleys were too small, the creatures were getting closer with each second, almost close enough to fire their own attacks back. Ark growled to himself, focusing even harder on the task ahead. He had to fight, he had to stop those things, to keep his troop alive, he would not falter until each and every Deoxys were dead!_

_It was a futile, and foolish, idea. They were too fast, the moment their numbers started to thin, hitting them at long range became impossible for all but the unnatural accuracy to the golem. Each shot from it would kill at least one of the creatures, but it could not fire fast enough. They were closing in. Ark closed his eyes for half a second, taking a breath, before he gave the order he so hated. "Engage."_

_The others sprang forwards, summoning fire and ice in addition to their psychic abilities, ripping into the creatures in close combat, relying on their small size and natural agility to evade blows. But the Deoxys still had many, while the Mew were so few. Even with the Regi still tearing through the creatures, shrugging off any single attack with naught bar a slight chip in the icy body, the group was slowly overwhelmed. Lucille fell first, unable to fend off four Deoxys at once, blasted three even as the fourth ripped into her from above, sending blood and her body falling to the floor._

_Bran and Ryn were next to fall, both struck by the unnatural energy blasts from the creatures, crashing to earth without even a cry. And the creatures just kept coming. Even as Ark blasted one into oblivion, another one appeared to take its place. The surviving Mew shot higher into the air, above the incoming swarm, firing down into the masses in the vain hope of causing enough damage to force a retreat. It failed, the aliens just followed, shifting into different forms, some forming defencive barriers and shielding the sleeker, stronger ones from harm._

_And still they fought. Blasting through barrier, screens of light, Deoxys flesh, their only wish was to win, to survive just that little bit longer. The Regi was still firing, now taking down three or more in a single shot as they flew around it, trying to find weakness in its shell. Another Mew fell, ripped apart by a strike from behind. Then went another, Ark incinerating the Deoxys responcible with a psychic pulse, the gem falling with the slain psychic feline. But, just for a moment, time seemed to slow as there was a tiny gasp from his left. Ark spotted crimson out of the corner of his eye, sneaking a momentary glance._

_Time paused as he stared. Light's tense body floated in the air, deft paws clasping at the tentacle-like appendage of a Deoxys as it ran through her chest. Ark's upper lip curled back in a snarl, a curse, as he saw that illuminance in her eyes die out, her tail falling limp as the Deoxys threw her to the ground. Her fall was hidden by another of the bastards... the infernal gits that just didn't have the dencency to die. Ark almost howled, enraged at losing the one person in the wasteland who still had their soul, who could still smile._

_The psychic shockwave blasted through masses of the creatures, raining their gems down below, some bouncing off of Regice, who was constantly turning and firing at the Deoxys that were trying to attack it from behind, the beams still carving through the creatures with ease. Another Mew fell. Leaving Ark and the two sentries that had sensed the attackers in the first place. Three against an army. And yet they still fought, never once did they stop blasted, even as the sentries were ripped apart._

_The Alpha Mew kept on going. Launching himself down through the swarm, blasting them from every angle. The open ground below was littered with gems, gems and the bodies of the fallen. Ark howled again, another psychic pulse ripping through their ranks, forcing them back, allowing him a small moments solace._

_"Arceus... look after my comrades souls, they deserve that much," he whispered, gathering even more power into himself, concentrating, feeling it flowing through him, starting to burn. He was overloading his own body with pure psychic energy, he would burn with the creatures, no longer feeling the need to survive his own attacks. After all, what good was one Mew when his troop, and his spirit, had been wiped out?_

_Just as he was about to fire, one of the faster Deoxys managed to catch him, ramming into his torso, shooting for the thick ice below. There was a massive crack that sounded out through the plains, the lightly-armored creature unable to withstand the impact with solid ice. Ark's own body was battered, broken, he could feel his power fading to almost naught, feel his consciousness slipping away. He gritted his teeth against the pain, fighting it, the hell he was going to let it end like that. Raising his head, even as the creatures closed in to finish him off, he spotted the Regice, sucked in what he knew was his last breath. And he gave the order._

_"Blow them all to hell."_

_"Ac-know-ledge-d!"_

_As his head hit the freezing, solid, ice below, Ark let himself smile as his vision started to blur. He smiled even as the titan started to glow a brilliant white, its outer shell starting to give off steam. The Deoxys started to retreat, sensing the build up of power inside Regice. But it was too late. With naught a word, the ancient titan released the massive energy in one great explosion. The heat, the light, the shockwave, the smoke, it all sounded out throughout the wastelands, for many, many miles._

_It wipped out everything around the golem. The bodies of the fallen being burnt, like their traditions bade them to be, their legacy sounded out in the almighty blast. Even the Deoxys gems were not spared, unable to take the strain. They shattered into dust, dust that was rapidly incincerated in the giant fireball._

_Ark died smiling, that last tiny piece of light in his eyes vanishing in the face of the much bigger light of the titan._


	2. Powers of Ice: The Twilight

And, after a much too long haitus, we're finally back with part two.

There's not really much I can say here, seeing as I said it all last time.

So I'll cut this short and go think what to do with the next one.

**Legendary War**

**Act I**: **Powers of Ice**

**-The Twilight-**

_She couldn't believe it had come down to this. Her tears freezing against the dazzling blue feathers as she soared above the great field of winter. The pure white ice plains, her beautiful home, turned into a vicious, ugly war zone. Scarred with the signs of battle, cracked and charred from many conflicts, tainted with the occasional splash of frozen blood... And then, just ahead of her, the remains of the worst battle of them all. Articuno slowed her flight, looking down into the rising steam, she crashed into the heated air, the sudden change causing her to whimper slightly at the unbearable heat._

_It had been a mighty explosion, one that had sounded out for miles. The plains had shock under the force of the blow, ice cracking and splintering from the great shockwave. Articuno moved higher, trying to escape the heat, looking down at the massive crater, where the ice had been vaporised, blackening the stone underneath. Each flap of her wings blew a gust of freezing air down, mixing with the heat and causing mist to spread out, obscuring what was below her. But, there was nothing to see, there was nothing that had survived._

_She turned away, away from the horrible scar on her fields of ice, away from the site of the blast that had caused the artic itself to scream. She turned towards the center of the great plains, navigating through memory of the icy currents, ones that were only now starting to stabilize. It was not long before she had escaped far enough from the heat to feel comfortable again, yet Articuno never relaxed, constantly watching the ground and skies around her, searching for any shift in the frosty air, or sign of life below._

_It was something she did automatically, without thinking. After the Deoxys had come, being cautious became second nature. And, after that explosion, she had no doubt that more would be coming to investigate. Yet, oddly enough, it was not a Deoxys she came across. Crumpled to the ground, pink fur standing out amongst the surrounding white ice, tail limp behind it. A Mew! Articuno dropped into a dive, gaining more and more speed, cutting through the afternoon mist as her own tail fanned out behind her._

_She didn't stop, talons wrapping around the fallen psychic and carrying it up with her as she soared above the great fields once more. She could feel the heat of the tiny creature, the piercing warmth, here was a fire user. Slowing her flight, so not to buffet the Mew with her cold winds, she took the chance to sneak a look at it- him. She could see the faint movements in his tail, tiny puffs of mist coming from each breath he took. He was still alive, just unconscious, and clearly overheating._

_It was a common problem for those psychics who had decided to fight in the ice plains. They would try to counteract the cold with their fire abilities, instead of embracing it with their ice, their bodies getting hotter and hotter until they burned, they overheated. This one had clearly been fortunate; Articuno had been unlucky to see some who had burned to the point that their unconscious forms melted the ice they lay on, boiling the water and almost roasting them._

_It was a horrible thing to watch, the two elements meeting. The way those Mew would keep on going, no matter how much it burned, they kept on fighting until they collapsed, it was almost as tragic and cruel as the war itself. At least she had managed to save this one, her cool touch helping to counteract his suffering. The heat was starting to wane, his fur starting to lose its sickly glow. He would survive, hopefully long enough to get his flames in check once more._

_Focusing once again on her flight, Articuno let herself gain some more speed. Now she had a passenger, it was not safe to delay any longer than she had to. She had to go deeper into the plains, into the region that had escaped the war, the Deoxys unable to penetrate past the freezing blizzards. The icy plains below her soon became pure white, uncracked and untouched by fighting, just as the creature in her talons finally started to stir. Large brown eyes widening in shock at the feel of her claws around his body._

_He started to struggle, she could feel the heat inside him starting to flare up again as he prepared to blast his way free._

_"Calm down, little one," her voice sang down to him, "I do not want to hurt you."_

_"Articuno!" Now his eyes held awe, not fear, as he stopped his struggling, letting her carry him._

_"You have heard of me, good, I so hate having to explain my identity."_

_"What happened?"_

_"Pyrocis."_

_The Mew winced, he had heard of the sickness, heard of members of his kind burning. He could still feel it, the uncomfortable warmth in his chest. He remembered the feeling of it spreading, the fire inside consuming, frying. He had fallen from his clan. They had gone on ahead, promising to come back for him after their task was complete... he'd waited hours, burning inside, before he must have fallen unconscious._

_"They're dead, aren't they?" He asked the great bird, she had to know. She didn't answer, but he could see the way her head tipped slightly, the way her wings slowed. It told him all he needed to know._

_He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. His companions, those he had lived with and fought alongside for years, gone. Light, his light, extinquished, gone from the face of the earth, snatched beyond his grasp._

_"I'm sorry." Articuno whispered down as she flew through the mist, letting him use it to hide his tears, allowing him to weep without feeling shame. He didn't need it, he was beyond crying. The war had robbed him of even that._

_"What am I going to do?" His voice was flat, harsh, but the ice warden could feel the heat in his tone, the scalding rage that was tearing him up inside. She had to cut it off, fast._

_"The abominations died as well, there is none left to get revenge on. Besides, fighting in your state would kill you."_

_"I know," he grumbled, "doesn't stop it hurting..."_

_Articuno flew higher, letting the cold breeze cool his rage. He was young, barely even old enough to produce a heir, had things gotten so bad that kits were having to join the fighting? It was something she would have to discuss with him once they reached her home. Of course, addressing him would still seem rather awkward._

_"Little one-"_

_"I have a name," the Mew grumbled, "and I'm not that little..."._

_"I was just about to enquire into what it was." She decided that pointing out that he was tiny compaired to her would not be a good idea._

_"Aodh."_

_She could feel him starting to calm again, allowing her to loosen her grip a little without fear of him falling. And there, up ahead, a large hillside of ice rising above the plains. Surrounded by the mist, it seemed to glow in the afternoon sun. A shining beakon in the empty plains. Aodh was staring, brown eyes wide, not quite believing such a place could exist. But, before she could introduce her home, she felt his entire body tense up, a gasp escaping him._

_She was about to ask what was wrong, when all became clear. The currents had shifted, stirred by activity she had not caused. Articuno spun in midair, glancing backwards, managing to spot the figures on the horizon, their cruel eyes and gemstone hearts shining in the thinning mist. Aodh was growling, trying to get free of her grip, the Deoxys were there, right in front of him, he had to go fight. Make them pay for what they had done. He had to make them hurt. To make them scream._

_"No. Do not decend into anger and fury. It will consume you," Articuno warned, feeling the heat rising inside him once more._

_"Like I care!"_

_How did they follow her? Why now? Articuno felt the urge to curse at the fates but she had more important matters. An almost-feral Mew fighting her grip, and many Deoxys flying closer and closer. The former she didn't have time to deal with, the alien creatures would be upon them soon and he was angry enough to blast her to get them. She just let him go, having to watch as he shot towards them, head on. She sighed, it was too late to do anything about no, so she just hovered above her home, letting the winter currents gather around her, swirling and strengthening as she prepared her own abilities, she prepared to sing the song of war._

_The Deoxys were many, and not foolish. The moment they noticed the charging psychic, the way fire flew around his paws, the frontal creatures shifted, forms thickening and solidifying into their more defensive varient, raising barriers to keep back the initial assault. And, behind the protective shield, the others became sleek and agile, preparing to deal with the fool that was going to fight them alone._

_They didn't expect the beam of ice to tear into them from behind, cutting through the ranks of the creatures, slicing through one of the barrier forms, creating a gap in their vital shield. One Aodh took advantage off, shooting through the closing gap, great plumes of flame crashing into more of the creatures. The barriers fell as the Deoxys changed into forms more suited for the fighting, only for the front lines to be caught in the midst of Articuno's blizzard._

_The searing cold did as much damage as Aodh's fire, their bodies distintercrating under the sudden temperature change, the unearthly gems unable to maintain their form, losing their glow and falling to the ice below, empty and lifeless. Now the Deoxys group split in two, having to battle on two fronts. The larger group went after Articuno, sleek forms cutting through the winter storm, intent of dealing with her quickly so they could join the battle against the Mew and the creature in the mist, even as the cold cut through their bodies and the winds slowed them down._

_No, it wasn't in the mist, it seemed to be producing it, although it was less mist and more steam. Aodh tried to sneak a glance down as another Ice Beam fired from the depths of the cloud, cutting through more of the cursed Deoxys with unnatural accuracy for something that shouldn't be able to see. It was powerful too, Deoxys gems shattering under the sheer force of its attacks. Then one of the faster creatures managed to sneak past the Mew's fiery guard, its aim whipping down and smashing into his back._

_He heard something snap, felt the agony lancing through him as he fell towards the ice below, looking up to watch the alien about to follow, only to get caught in the center of another beam from the steam coated ally. It bought Aodh enough time to recover his flight, his healing ability removing the worst of the pain from his back as he sent another burst of flame into a cluster of Deoxys, sending two crashing to earth in flames._

_"Who are you?!" He shouted into the mist, even as the being inside fired again. He could almost make out a form, a darker patch in the thinning steam. The being, whatever it was, was huge._

_"I Am Re-gi-ce!"_

_Articuno was fairing well for a bird of her size against much smaller and agile foes. The winds kicked up by her wings as she soared higher slowed down those that would follow, giving her enough time to summon another storm of ice. Out of those that had attacked her, few remained. And those, having closed in, were more than happy to hide behind barriers, wait out the blizzards and bide their time. She could not maintain such power forever, once she weakened, they would swarm._

_Her wings and tail started to droop as the bird panted, the alien's shifting into their attack forms. Straight into a blizzard she'd been hiding behing her pretense of tiredness. It tore through all bar one, the Deoxys trying to shift back into it's previous form so it could hide behind a shield once more. Articuno focused her frigid abilities, forming a shard of ice in her beak, the sharp projectile firing through the air more than fast enough to catch the creature before it could shield itself. Imbedding itself in the gemstone, cracking it, making it darken as the life inside vanished, the Deoxys' form fading with it._

_She turned back to head for Aodh, hoping to help out his fight before he ended up killed. But, she saw instantly that she was not needed. The last of the demonic creatures were retreating, racing away from bolts of fire and blasts of ice. Yet her feathers still ruffled at the sight of the titan. Regice shot down the final Deoxys, the Mew beside it staring at the massive guardian in awe. Then it turned, the gemstones, much smaller and sleeker than those of the Deoxys, glinted slightly in the light as they focused on her. Luckily, the titan did not hold grudges, it did not possess a temper, so it was unlikely to shoot at her for sealing it away those many years ago._

_"I Have Ex-ter-min-at-ed All Foes!" Came the simple fact as it turned to Aodh next, issuing him a question , "You Are A Mew?"_

_"I am..." he sounded almost fearful now, afraid that he would be its next foe._

_"I Am To Ob-ey A Mew!"_

_"You have got to be kidding..."_

_"Those Are My Or-ders!"_

_A few hours later, as Articuno perched ontop of her home, watching as Aodh set off across the plains once more, the ice titan behind him. He had decided to take the titan away from the, reletively deserted, frigid fields, to his own kind, to where it could be more use. Unfotunately, that put him beyound her help anymore, and she needed to stay behind to make sure anymore Deoxys decided not to invade her home. The Mew turned back, flying backwards for a moment as his eyes met Articuno's own._

_They burned, but not with a cruel and torturous heat. But the warm, pleasent glow of hope. Articuno spread her wings in the closest thing to a wave as she could manage, replying in kind to his own. And, to reply to his newfound joy, she sang one last song. Its melody drifting through the snow plains, riding on the currents and, while she could not follow him, it would._

_Such was the gift of the ice queen._


End file.
